Impracticality
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Téa’s fingers gripped the card tightly as her knuckles turned white. Standing still for a scant second, she brought the card up and ripped it, throwing the pieces in his face. “Take some Midol, Kaiba.” She simply remarked before turning on her heel...


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**LJ Community**: 101kisses

**Note**: Some Seto and Téa goodness.

**Title**: Impracticality

**Date**: June 19th, 2006

**Theme**: 002- Four of diamonds

She fingered the card in her hand, consternation upon her face.

Yuugi had wanted to ask what was wrong but her tense body invited no discussions. Joey had tried to crack a joke or two but even he faltered at the stony silence which had settled around her. Tristan watched the three of them with a concerned eye.

None of them were listening to the lesson being given in class that day.

Reverse. Upright. Reverse. Upright. She had been flipping the card methodically.

Joey frowned as he threw the occupied girl a sideways glance. As far as he knew, there was nothing special about the flimsy piece of cardboard. While he personally, was not interested in tarot cards and such things, the girls of Domino High were always tittering around the latest designs or whatever, giving each other the latest 'look into their' futures. If the groups of people around the fortune telling booths were any inclination as to how popular the fad had become lately…

Funny. Téa never struck him as an impractical girl and as impractical as Joey knew he was sometimes, having your fortune told by some lady dressed up in some flimsy silks and scarves was most definitely not something you blew your money on.

Not that he was in any position to give lessons about economizing.

Even if she had spent her money on that sort of thing, she was the kind of girl to usually brush it off…right?

Right?

Right.

He promised himself to ask more questions later on.

……

Yuugi watched his childhood friend disappear into the crowds. Her locker was no where near theirs but she had said that she wouldn't be with them for lunch. He knew something was bothering her and it had something to do with the card she'd been fingering all morning…but he had seen the card.

"It's just a stupid tarot card," Joey trodded up next to him as they both watched the slim figure of their best friend disappear into the crowd. "I mean if it meant that much to her, I would've gotten a set for her birthday or something."

"Obviously it's more than that," Tristan commented, shutting his locker door with a bang. Unraveling his bento box, he made his way into the classroom. Joey and Yuugi watched a little while longer until they could see her no more before making their way towards their usual corner where Tristan had already began digging into his lunch.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Yuugi was hurt by Téa's refusal to tell them anything about her occupied state of mind. He had tried conversing with her but she would only react monosyllabically.

As if reading the smaller boy's mind, Tristan clamped a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, "She'll tell us sooner or later, she always does."

Yuugi beamed up at him, "Of course!" And with that, he dug into his lunch in a hungry fervor.

……

_Wanting to possess._

She stared half-lidded at the card; memories playing like an old classic in her mind.

_Maintaining control._

She rubbed an especially frayed corner.

_Blocking change._

Téa licked her dry lips as the raspy voice of the fortune teller replayed itself in her mind.

"_This card represents the one with whom your heart lays."_

"_What does it mean?" A confused Miho had asked while Téa simply arched her eye at the lady sitting across the table._

"_Wealth. Getting your share. Declaring ownership. Wanting to be in charge. Demanding compliance. Creating order. Resisting the flow…These are all prominent characteristics." _

_A pair of deep blue eyes swam before her eyes. Téa blinked and frowned. It couldn't possibly be…_

"_There's never a happy ending for you two. Stay away. Stay far, far away." She warned in an ominous voice._

_Her own blue eyes widened. "What the-,"_

"Gardner, you're blocking my way. Move." Came the snarl as a pair of blue eyes glowered hatefully down at her.

She looked up into the face of Seto Kaiba and immediately glared right back. "Say please."

His blue eyes glinted as he took his free hand and shoved her forcefully to the side.

Stumbling to catch her footing, she threw a baleful look at her best friend's arch nemesis. "Kaiba, you could have-,"

"Save your pretty words for someone who cares. I've got a lunch to eat." He rasped, throwing his briefcase into the enclosed space with a loud bang.

Téa's fingers gripped the card tightly as her knuckles turned white. Standing still for a scant second, she brought the card up and ripped it, throwing the pieces in his face. "Take some Midol, Kaiba." She simply remarked before turning on her heel and walking away.

She could feel his hateful glare burning into her back.

_There absolutely was no way._


End file.
